


Love letter a lá Malfoy

by gonattsaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boys In Love, Cute, Drabble, Love Letters, M/M, a lá Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the first task, and Harry has trouble sleeping... Just a one-shot drabble with a hint of Harry/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter a lá Malfoy

A distinct tapping distracts Harry from the miserable monologue in his mind and he squints blearily at the darkened window. He catches a glimpse of a familiar flash of white and hurries over to let Hedwig in. She hoots pleasantly and nips at his fingers. 

 

”Harry!” Seamus grouchy voice snaps from across the room, immediately hushed by Dean and he grumbles wordlessly then adds. ”Just get her out of here, some of us are trying to sleep…”

 

”Seamus”, Dean hisses. 

 

”What”, the Irish boy snaps quietly.

 

”Just go back to sleep…” Dean whispers. 

 

Harry wonders, not for the first time, if his two hoouse mates actually share a bed and strains his eyes for a second, trying to make anything out in the darkness, but then decides that he doesn’t actually _want_ to know.

 

”Sorry”, he whispers.

 

He feels for a note on the owl’s leg and gently unties it when he finds it, then quietly says _good night_ to her before guiding her back out into the night air and shutting the window again. 

 

He curls up in bed and carefully unrolls the small scroll. He whispers lumos and holds the tip of his wand to the parchment and reads the short message. 

 

 

 

_Harry,_

 

_if you get yourself killed by a dragon tomorrow, I’ll kill you._

 

_D_

 

 

For some reason, it makes him smile. Even with the cold dread curdling in the pit of his stomach, he smiles because he can imagine the small frown of worry on the blonde’s face and it makes him feel… _good_ , he decides. _Tingly_. _A little warmer even_.  

 

He reads it a couple of more times, then carefully folds it and puts it on the floor next to the bed with a Potions book on top of it to keep it from wafting away during the night. 

 

Then with a quiet _nox_ he settles back down to sleep. This time, he actually manages to drift off. 


End file.
